


Childish

by mintychocoo



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also sort of maybe ooc, and some socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychocoo/pseuds/mintychocoo
Summary: Sayo wants to give Shiguru some socks with jet-planes on them. shit sorta goes down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up i didnt proofread this i do NOT have the energy also its 4 am and i have a class in 6 hours please im tired

“Shiguru-kun, how would you feel if I got you some jet-plane socks?” 

Shiguru looks up from his book and stares at Sayo in complete confusion. “What?” 

Sayo laughs. “You know, socks with jet-planes on them. Would you like them in blue?” She steps away from her usual spot next to the wall to show him a photo on her phone. He sits up on the lawn chair and he thinks he’s going to lose his mind. 

On her phone, which has a very neat pink case, there’s a photo of blue socks with a bunch of jet-planes on them. He thinks that it’d be really embarrassing if he wore those, and they don’t even fit with the cool vibe he’s going for. “They’re a little childish, don’t you think?” 

The moment after Shiguru says that, he regrets it because the face Sayo makes is making his heart hurt. The way she says “Really..?” with a small voice and the way she slowly frowns, Shiguru thinks he’ll explode at any moment now.

“I MEAN THAT I WOULD WEAR THEM! I THINK THAT THEY ARE ACTUALLY, VERY CUTE!” He actually ends up exploding, bursting out of the lawn chair and yelling into the ceiling. Sayo stares at him in awe, now Shiguru thinks that her brain might be exploding because she’s never heard him be so loud before. At least he’s comfortable with her, he doesn’t even want to know what would happen if he was with Tametomo right now. 

“Well, I guess I’ll get them for you..?” Sayo continues to just stare at him in confusion. She doesn’t look hurt at all, just confused, while he stands there with his face red. 

“You should,” He clears his throat and blurts out. “getsomematchingones?” 

“What was that, Shiguru-kun?” A small smile forms on Sayo’s face. “You spoke really fast, which is rather impressive, but I don’t-“

“You should get some matching socks.” He repeats himself and actually looks at her. “Pink ones. With helicopters.” 

“Hm, that’s actually a good idea!” Sayo laughs and pokes him in the leg playfully. She gets up and walks to the door, waving as he continues to stand there like an idiot. “I have to go now, so I’ll see you tomorrow…” 

“With my socks?”

“Yes, with your socks. And mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love sayo so much I love shiguru too and i just think that they're very neat as friends like i just hope they become good friends


End file.
